


E Aconteceu

by Bea_Ravendor (SailorBi)



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/pseuds/Bea_Ravendor
Summary: Esse conto foi inspirado pelo prompt do writeroftheprompts.tumblr.comO prompt da série Kill The Cliché: "Write about the day that hell freezes over".





	E Aconteceu

E aconteceu que, após tanto ouvir-se falar no ditado, ele se tornou realidade.

E aconteceu que o capeta, pomposo e incorpóreo como sempre, se via precisando de um casaco.

E aconteceu que todos os seus seguidores, mesmo com toda sua maldade, com toda sua vontade de atormentar a vida humana, com todo seu medo da fúria do capiroto, preferiram fugir de vez do inferno para o mundo terreno.

Dizer que o príncipe do mal estava furioso ainda seria pouco. Mas não pode-se dizer que ele estava _fervendo_ de raiva também, pois isso era impossível atualmente.

Pois eis que, contrariando todas as possíveis possibilidades possibilitadas, o inferno, outrora tão quente, até ontem perfeitamente ardente, então confortavelmente abrasador, finalmente congelara como aqueles mortais malditos gostavam de dizer quando faziam apostas e citavam o impossível.

E eis que aconteceu. O inferno. Lar da maldade. Covil das serpentes. Antro do pecado. Congelado enfim.


End file.
